Playing House
by Gizomo
Summary: Well, it's a beautiful day at The Burrow, and...what? Harry and Ron are getting married?


**Title: **Playing House  
**Author: **Gizomo  
**Pairing: **Harry/Ron?, possible implications of Sirius/Remus**  
Rating: **K+**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor Ron.  
**Summary:** It's a beautiful day at the Burrow and...what? Harry and Ron are getting married?

**A/N:** I thought this up quite suddenly while reading an excellent story involving an almost-similar plot, and decided to type it all down, since I thought that it would just be the most adorable idea ever. My first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction (Or any fanfiction, really), so please bear with it!**  
**

-

Harry sat across from Ron, both trying to conspire an evil plan to relieve their boredom from the last three days. The blocks lay strewn all over the lawn, the toy brooms left abandoned after one of them shattered into pieces, and Ron's puffskein was missing again. Harry had a secret suspicion that its kidnapping had something to do with Fred and the broken broom.

With only one broom left over, Harry tried to share it with Ron, only to discover in dismay that it was going even slower than before once more weight was added. And going an average of an amazing five feet per hour would be enough to drive anyone insane, particularly those of two five-year-olds bored out of their minds.

Ron sighed.

Harry sighed.

Ron sighed again.

Harry followed Ron with another sigh, only to end up coughing midway.

"There's nothing to do," Ron whined for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes.

"It's always like this when the grown-ups get together for 'important things,'" said Harry, in an extremely weak attempt to placate both him and Ron, even though he knew the situation was slightly different from what Ron was thinking.

"I know, but even Neville's not here. He nearly _always_ comes, but now it's just you and me," Ron said dejectedly. Neville was shy, but once he got used to their company he became an absolute delight to be around with, with his innovative ideas to play with.

"Well, we can always find Fred and George to –"

"NO!"

Harry stared. Did he really dislike his brothers that much? Harry thought that if he had brothers, he'd love to play with them everyday. But he didn't, which was why Uncle Padfoot had to take him to the Weasleys' a lot.

"Fred and George would just bully me and maybe you as well, and Percy's just spending his time reading and pretending to be Dad," Ron explained, seeing Harry's expression.

"I suppose, but it's just gotten even more boring after Charlie left for Hogwarts." Harry liked Charlie. He always talked about interesting things like flying and dragons and stuff read out of Bill's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ textbook.

"If you want, we can go try and read some of those books he read for us," Ron offered, but they both knew it would be in vain. Neither knew as many words as Charlie did, and certainly wouldn't know how to say them out loud.

Ginny was completely left out of their list. For one thing, she was a girl. Girls don't play with boys. And for another, she was four, and four-year-olds can't do anything except dribble a little and cry a lot.

While thinking of this, a sudden idea popped into Harry's mind.

"I know what we can do!" he exclaimed. "We can play House!"

Ron perked up at the sudden excitement, then felt it dwindle an instant later.

"_House?_" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, do you have any better ideas of what to do?" asked Harry in defense. "And anyway, there are lots of things to do when you play House." Harry knew that for sure; he'd seen it plenty of times when he watched that Muggle Telly-thingy Uncle Padfoot had gotten for Uncle Moony "just for laughs."

"Fine," Ron said, but really he was very much interested in what Harry had suggested. "So, what do we do?"

"That's easy. Someone has to be the Mummy, someone else has to be the Daddy, and then the Mum and Dad would need babies." Harry paused, his face scrunching up at the last thought, and reconsidered.

"Okay, maybe we don't need babies, but we would need a house. With a kitchen," Harry added. House would not be House without one to play in.

"Okay. We can use the table Mummy put for us for out here our kitchen and dining room, and the place around it can be our house." Ron smiled as he said this. This actually might be a lot of fun.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, walking with Ron over to the table, "So now that we have our house, who's going to be the Mum and the Dad?"

Ron frowned. Usually (actually, always, now that he thought about it) the mum was a lady, but the only girl around was Ginny, and he didn't want to play with her when he had Harry to play with instead.

"Can't we both be Daddies?" Ron asked in suggestion. The thought of him being the Mum was weird, and while the thought of Harry being the Mum instead was nice, Ron didn't think that Harry wanted to be the Mum either.

Harry thought about this. "No," he said slowly, shaking his head, "I think that even if we both could be Daddies, one of them would have to act as the Mummy anyway."

That seemed to satisfy Ron. "Okay, then I guess I'll have to be the Mummy anyway," he said, knowing that they wouldn't get anywhere if they argued about it who would be who.

"Are you sure? I could be the Mum instead," offered Harry, but let it go when Ron shook his head. It wouldn't do if they argued about that either.

"Okay, well, now that we know what we're going to be and where we'll live, what now?" asked Harry, contemplating.

"Well, I guess we'd have to start cooking and – Oh!" exclaimed Ron suddenly.

"What, what is it?"

"Well, Mummy said that before she started living with Dad, they got married after they liked each other for a really long time," said Ron in explanation.

Both he and Harry thought about this for a bit. "Well, I suppose that we've liked each other for a really long time. At least, I have," he added, and it was true. They've been friends for as long as they could remember, and he certainly liked Harry a lot.

"I have too," Harry said in agreement. "Hmm, I guess that now that we know we've liked each other for a long time, we'd have to get married then."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Don't we have to have a wedding where we give each other rings and say that we'd love each other until we die?"

"Oh, you're right. The lady has to get in a big dress and run up and down to the man, but since we're both going to be Daddies, I don't think either of us have to do that," Ron said, in relief. How would he find a dress that would fit him, anyway?

"Yes, I suppose," Harry nodded, "but we still have to find rings to give to each other –"

"–And declare how much we'll love each other –"

"–And then we'd have to kiss," Harry finished.

"Kiss?" Ron asked, eyes wide. No one said anything about a kiss.

"Kiss," said Harry firmly. He remembered that part most clearly.

"Well, okay, but we still have to get rings for you and me."

"Oh! I know what we can use," said Harry suddenly, digging in his pockets. He finally found what he was looking for, and took out a slightly bent plastic ring.

"Sirius gave it to me when we were visiting a Muggle restaurant," Harry explained, taking some lint off and trying to bend the it back into its round shape.

"Ohh, Dad would really want to see one of those," said Ron, captivated by its shininess.

"Hold on, I think I have another one that Sirius told me to hold for him," said Harry, feeling around his pockets again.

Harry beamed, giving the red one to Ron. Now all they had to do was exchange rings and kiss.

"Okay, we have to say something like...Err," Harry stopped, frowning. How did it go?

"I think we have to say something like 'I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, vow to – to love and –'" Ron paused. Neither of them knew how it really went, having never went to a wedding, and having never asked. "'To love and to cherish and to – to honor Harry James Potter,' I think."

"We can say something like that," Harry agreed. He couldn't have come up with anything better.

"Okay, so I'll start. I, Harry James Potter, vow to love and to cherish and to honor Ronald Bilius Weasley," he declared, taking his ring and Ron's hand.

"And I think I have to say, 'And with this ring, I do thee wed," said Harry, slipping it on Ron's hand. It felt rather odd.

"Err, okay, so I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, vow to love and to cherish and to honor Harry James Potter," Ron stated, putting his own ring on Harry's hand now, "And with this ring, I do thee wed."

-

Sirius sighed in relief upon entering the large house.

"Thank you again for always taking the trouble of Harry for us, Mrs. Weasley," he said vigorously, "I really appreciate it when you always offer to care for Harry when Remus is—"

"I always tell you to call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley sniffed, "And think nothing of it, my dear. I could never refuse anyone who needed help, especially if we were both in the Order. Now, I think that Harry's with Ronald in the backyard. Come on out back to get him, Sirius."

With Ginny sleeping on her shoulder, she led him to the backyard, where they were promptly attacked by two excited children.

"PADFOOT!"

"Hi, Mister Black!"

"Please, you can just call me Sirius. Mister Black reminds me of my father," he said disdainfully, laughing. He could hear Mrs. Weasley laughing behind him, saying something about knowing how she felt now.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, guess what we did today?"

"What did you do, Prongsling?" asked Sirius, taking Harry up into his arms.

"Harry and I got married!" said Ron excitedly, beating Harry to it. They both held up their hands to show the rings to the adults, who both now had an expression somewhere between shock and horror pasted on their faces. Sirius, in the far back of his mind, vaguely noted that those were the rings he bought for Harry in that Muggle machine at that one diner they and Remus always went to together. It was highly amusing to hear the clicking, so he did it several times and gave the rest to Remus.

"You—you got married?" he choked, putting Harry down in fear of dropping him.

"Yup! We figured that even though there weren't any white dresses or things like that, it didn't matter since Ron's a boy anyway and he can just act like the Mummy—"

"—The Mummy—?"

"—Since we were going to play House and we needed to be married before we could live together—"

"—And so I gave Ron the ring and we got married since we like each other a lot!" Harry finished, who, along with Ron, was beaming brilliantly with excitement.

"What—what made you decide to marry Ron, even though he's a boy?" Molly asked, still a little shocked and horrified.

"Well, Sirius and Uncle Remus are always together, especially during this time of the month when he always drops me off here to be with him—"

"But—but—" Sirius sputtered. But that was only because Remus needed company during the full moon! There was no way he could take care of Harry when he would be trying to keep Remus from biting him in the first place!

"Well anyway, me and Ron are going to go back to our new house and make lunch!" Harry continued excitedly, "You can join us later for dinner!" He flashed Sirius a brilliant smile and rushed back to the table with Ron's hand in his.

Molly excused herself hastily, running in the general direction of where the twins might be setting up a prank. Ginny followed, grabbing a part of her mother's dress.

Sirius was left alone, staring at the scene in which Ron was trying to cook for Harry but ended up tripping, the mud falling from the plate onto the grass. Finally he decided to put it off his mind by giving some tips to the twins who undoubtedly would be needing them soon.

-

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Any horrible mistakes that ruined your enjoyment? Please flame my story as meanly as possible!

-Cough.-

Until next time,  
Gizomo  
10/21/07


End file.
